


This Unspoken Thing

by Hyunjins_lipring



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, making pancakes together :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjins_lipring/pseuds/Hyunjins_lipring
Summary: Minho knew he was whipped. But who could blame him? Jisung was the cutest boy he had ever met, and every little thing he did made Minho’s heart swell with love.





	This Unspoken Thing

**Author's Note:**

> My first Minsung fic!! This ship has me melting.

Minho knew he was whipped. But who could blame him? Jisung was the cutest boy he had ever met, and every little thing he did made Minho’s heart swell with love. 

In the current moment, Stray Kids had just finished recording a VLive to celebrate Hyunjin’s birthday. Minho was sat next to Jisung on the floor of their living room, the younger boy's head resting on his shoulder. As Chan turned off the camera, the other members wished Hyunjin a happy birthday and returned to their respective bedrooms. It was almost one o'clock in the morning, and although Minho was pretty tired, he wouldn't dare ask Jisung to move. 

Jisung shifted his position to lay on his back with his head in Minho’s lap. He looked up at the older boy with a sweet smile. “I want more cake,” he said with a childlike tone. 

Minho ran one of his hands through Jisung's soft hair. “You already had a piece,” he replied. 

Sticking out his bottom lip in a pout, Jisung let out a disappointed whimper. “Just one more bite? Please?”

This was it. Minho’s biggest weakness. He wouldn't consider himself a soft person, but he was completely unable to say ‘no’ to his dongsaeng. Anything Jisung wanted, Minho gave him. 

“Fine,” Minho said with a sigh. “One bite.”

Jisung kicked his legs in excitement, which Minho found heart-wrenchingly adorable. “Yay!” he exclaimed. 

Minho reached over to grab one of the plastic knives on the coffee table and cut off a bite-sized piece from the cake. He made sure it was a piece with plenty of frosting, because he knew that was Jisung's favorite part. 

When Minho looked down, he was immediately overwhelmed by the sight before him. Jisung was staring up at him with big, expectant eyes and his mouth wide open, waiting to be fed. Minho sucked in a deep breath and chuckled nervously before placing the small piece of cake into Jisung's mouth. The younger boy closed his mouth and chewed happily, a satisfied smirk on his lips. Minho could only smile back at him with an endless amount of love in his eyes. 

~ ~ ~ 

Perhaps he used it to his advantage a little too often, but Jisung was well aware of the effect he had on Minho. He knew the older boy would do anything for him. As he lied in bed that night staring up at the ceiling, he began to wonder why he enjoyed it so much when Minho got so flustered around him. Jisung loved the attention, sure, but what he loved even more was the way Minho would smile at him. It was a special smile he revealed only to Jisung. A pretty pink blush would cover the dancer’s cheeks and his eyes would sparkle like diamonds.

Jisung relished the fact that he was the only one who could make Minho smile like that. Minho deserved to be happy, and it made Jisung feel warm inside knowing he was the reason for that happiness. His relationship with Minho was different from his relationship with the other members. It was special, and Jisung cherished every moment they spent together. 

But Jisung wanted more. He had a feeling Minho wanted more, too. The way Minho always looked at him made his heart skip a beat. The older boy constantly wanted to cuddle, and Jisung could never deny him that. Sometimes, when their faces were close, Minho would lean in even closer, as if he was trying to kiss Jisung. It always caught Jisung off guard, but he recently began considering the idea that maybe he wouldn't totally mind if Minho actually kissed him. 

Flopping over onto his side, Jisung let out an exasperated huff. Who was he kidding? He was madly in love. Jisung desperately wanted Minho to kiss him, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. 

~ ~ ~

Minho woke up earlier than he had planned, his stomach rumbling loudly. It was only fair, he thought, considering he had forfeited a legitimate dinner for a piece of cake the night before. He rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of plaid pajama pants and a black sweatshirt, and headed down the hall towards the kitchen. 

As he stared into the fridge and mentally scrolled through his options, Minho heard quiet footsteps coming up behind him. Before he could turn around to see who it was, a pair of skinny arms wrapped around his waist, pulling his body flush against the mystery person. 

“What's for breakfast?” Jisung questioned, resting his chin atop the older boy’s shoulder. Minho's body felt warm against his chest, something he was especially grateful for on this chilly morning. 

“Not sure,” Minho responded. Jisung's hair tickled his neck, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. “What would you like?”

Jisung thought for a moment. “Hmm… Oh! We should make pancakes!”

Within the course of less than ten minutes, the two boys had managed to cover the entire kitchen counter in a light dusting of pancake mix, Jisung had dropped an egg on the floor, and Minho had burned his pinky finger on the hot pan while attempting to flip the pancakes. 

“Yah!” Minho yelled out, snatching his hand away from where he was trying to push one of the pancakes onto the spatula. 

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Jisung asked frantically, grabbing Minho’s wrist and inspecting his finger. 

Minho’s finger stung a little, but the burn wasn't serious. “Yeah, I'm fine,” he answered casually, not wanting Jisung to worry. 

Jisung let out a small ‘tsk’ and let go of Minho’s wrist. “I'll go get you a band-aid,” he announced, running towards the bathroom. 

“I don't need a band-aid,” Minho called out, giggling fondly at Jisung's attentiveness. 

The boy returned seconds later to wrap the the bandage securely around Minho’s pinky. He looked directly into Minho’s eyes as he brought the older boy’s hand up to his lips to place a small peck on his finger. 

“All better,” Jisung said happily. Minho smirked and rolled his eyes sarcastically. It was precious how proud Jisung was of himself for being able to take care of Minho, regardless of the minor state of his injury. Their eyes locked onto to each other for a moment, and Minho wondered how Jisung would react if he planted a kiss to his lips right then. 

Jisung gestured to the pancakes on the stove. “Maybe I should take over from here,” he suggested, breaking the long silence. 

Minho nodded and stepped aside, allowing Jisung to take hold of the spatula. Biting his bottom lip, he attempted to carefully flip each pancake over. Minho watched him adoringly, thinking the boy looked extra cute this morning in his oversized purple hoodie and gray sweatpants. Jisung's newly darkened hair stuck out in all different directions. Minho reached out to gently smooth it down, his arm falling to rest around Jisung's shoulders. 

After flipping over the last pancake, Jisung turned his head, smirking at Minho. “Why are you staring at me?” he asked with a chuckle. 

Minho squeezed Jisung's shoulder affectionately. “You're just so cute, I can't help myself,” he answered half-jokingly, winking at Jisung. 

Jisung knew Minho wasn't exactly lying, but he wasn't telling the whole truth, either. “Why can't you just admit you're in love with me?” Jisung asked with a serious expression. 

Minho retracted his arm. “What?” he uttered, blinking his wide eyes at Jisung. 

“Don't try to deny it,” Jisung continued. “I see you when you stare at me. And I notice the way your breath catches when I look back at you. You're not as subtle as you think you are.”

Minho tried to think of a clever response, but could only choke out a small stutter. 

“But…” Jisung paused, searching for the right words. “I like the way you look at me. I like that I can always make you smile, because you have a really nice smile. It makes me feel safe. And I feel like there's this unspoken… thing… between us that I don't want to ignore anymore. I really like you, Minho, and I think I might actually be in love with you, and-”

Minho cut him off by grabbing the back of Jisung's neck and pulling him into a kiss. Jisung's eyes widened in surprise. Minho was actually kissing him. This wasn't an ‘almost kiss’ where Minho teasingly shoved his face too close to Jisung's and then giggled at his shocked reaction. This wasn't one of Jisung's overly detailed daydreams. This was a real kiss. Jisung closed his eyes to savor the moment, his hands clutching onto the sides of Minho’s sweatshirt. 

When Minho felt Jisung begin to kiss him back, he gently pushed his tongue between Jisung’s puckered lips, earning him a pleased hum from the boy. The vibration he felt from Jisung's low voice gave Minho goosebumps. He slowly pulled away, immediately noticing and appreciating the deep flush that covered Jisung's face and neck. 

Jisung stared at Minho through half-lidded eyes, feeling delightfully breathless. “Woah,” he breathed out in a raspy voice. 

Minho giggled at how wrecked Jisung sounded, causing Jisung to giggle as well. Neither of them were able to tear their gaze away from one another, as Minho’s finger twirled a lock of Jisung's hair at the nape of his neck. 

Suddenly, Jisung smelled something burning and wrinkled his nose. He looked down at the stove, seeing smoke rising from the pancakes. 

“Oh no! The pancakes!”


End file.
